


Anniversary

by Whisper132



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-13
Updated: 2006-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-23 15:37:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whisper132/pseuds/Whisper132
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Atobe asks Sanada for sex advice</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary

Atobe and Jirou’s two year anniversary was nigh, as was their graduation. For his anniversary gift, Jirou wanted sex. While Atobe would, under normal circumstances, give Jirou anything his sleepy heart desired, he was loath to comply with this particular request. It wasn’t that Atobe was unwilling, he was simply inexperienced; a position he was seldom in and he was not enjoying in the slightest. Atobe’s lack of experience was not from lack of offers; it stemmed, instead from a lack of time. Tennis, schoolwork, and family functions took up twenty-three hours of Atobe’s day, which left little time for things like sleep and relationships. Fortunately, Jirou was more than happy to sleep on Atobe’s behalf and, when the volley specialist wanted to spend time with Atobe, he seamlessly inserted himself into tennis practice or a family dinner or a study group. Most of the time, Jirou just slept, curled at Atobe’s side while the diva studied. It was a wonderful system.

Atobe’s parents were going to be away giving a two week business seminar in Singapore, which left the house to Atobe and approximately forty-nine in-house staff. How romantic. Removing the servants from the premises was not an option and, while Atobe’s parents were gone, the servants were going to be watching him like hawks watched mice. That was the exact phrasing Keigo’s father used when he informed his son of the upcoming trip. Location, then, was Atobe’s second obstacle.

Atobe’s first obstacle, his lack of experience, was still the most pressing. Atobe was aware that the majority of his teammates found time to satisfy their carnal urges, some of them in the clubhouse showers after practice. Most, unlike Oshitari and Gakuto, were even kind enough to leave their coitus until after the room was cleared. Atobe _could_ ask one of his closer teammates for advice. Or, he could pull out his own tongue and hang himself. No, he’d have to – the phone rang.

“Yukimura said you called?” Sanada’s voice boomed from Atobe’s cell phone.

“Why would ore-sama call you?” Atobe would rather hold a conversation with a wall than with Sanada Genichirou. The wall was more entertaining.

Sanada snorted like an angry bull. “How am I supposed to know? You’re the one who asked that I call.”

“Ore-sama did no such thing.” Even after playing doubles with Sanada in the Senbatsu match, Atobe couldn’t stand the boy.

“Are you calling Yukimura a liar?”

Atobe was going to say that he was but realized that saying such might result in Sanada breaking his door down and doing him bodily harm. Why Sanada and Yukimura were together was a mystery that not even the greatest of tensai could discern. The buchou pair of Rikkai were always attached, Yukimura usually sporting a healthy glow, despite his time in the hospital. They probably slept together every other night, staring at one another adoringly and whispering clichéd nonsense to one another. Damn it all, Atobe _did_ need Sanada’s help. “No, ore-sama is not calling Yukimura a liar. Now come here as ore-sama has things he wishes to discuss with you.”

“Why can’t you tell me over the phone? I’m busy.”

For Jirou; he was doing this for Jirou. “Ore-sama needs your help on a personal matter he does not wish to discuss over the telephone. Now, come here.” Atobe knew he was going to regret this. But, beyond that, he knew he was going to have a talk with Jirou about divulging their private life to Yukimura Seiichi.

  
 ** &-& **

  
“Never?” Sanada was laughing.

Atobe was reminding himself that hurting Sanada would jeopardize the success of Jirou’s anniversary gift. “Some of us have more important things to do, Sanada.”

Sanada continued to laugh.

“If you’re going to be useless, you can go home.” Atobe knew he should never have enlisted the aid of a classless baboon. Watching the nature channel would offer him more assistance than Sanada.

Sanada cleared his throat and righted himself in his chair. “So, what do you have planned?”

Atobe frowned. “Ore-sama planned on an Italian dinner.”

“And?”

Atobe shrugged. “And then ore-sama couldn’t think of anything so he invited you here, which was obviously a mistake.”

“Do you have supplies?”

“The kitchen is always properly stocked.”

Sanada laughed again. “Come on, we’re going to my house.” Sanada stood, crossing his arms. His stomach probably hurt from all that snide laughter.

“And why would we be doing that?” Despite his protests, Atobe rose.

“Because you really don’t have any idea what you’re doing and Yukimura asked me to help you.” Sanada’s shoulders loosened, his arms fell to his sides. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone.”

“Who would listen to the likes of you, anyway,” Atobe said by way of thanks.

“You’re welcome.” Sanada grinned and Atobe thought that, perhaps, Sanada wasn’t such a hideous creature, after all.

  
 ** &-& **

  
“Where did you get all this?” Atobe looked at the spread of pornography, lubricants, and…things on Sanada’s bed.

“Yukimura and I confiscated most of it from Niou.” Sanada rooted around in another drawer, continuing to toss items onto the bed. “I think there’s one here that will help you.”

Atobe watched DVD after DVD fly onto the bed. “You aren’t suggesting that ore-sama _watch_ one of these, are you?”

“Of course not.” Sanada closed the drawer. “I’m telling you to watch this one.” He shoved the DVD into Atobe’s chest. “It has good beginner’s techniques.”

Atobe took the DVD, pinching it between his thumb and forefinger. “What kind of title is _Lube Operator_?”

“It’s a porn title, Atobe, not a soap opera. Just put it in the damn DVD player.” Sanada began to clean up the contents of the bed, separating things into piles on the floor.

Atobe stared. “You expect ore-sama to watch this? Here? With you?” Atobe wouldn’t, not even for Jirou.

Sanada sighed and took the DVD from Atobe. “How else am I supposed to point out anything to you?” He put the DVD in and pressed play. “Now sit down and watch.” He handed Atobe a remote. “Hold this so it doesn’t get lost. The first five minutes aren’t important.”

“Then why are we watching it?”

Sanada snickered and continued to tidy up. “It gives me time to sort through this stuff and get your care package ready.” Sanada continued to grin like a sadist while, on the TV, a hideously composed techno-conga played.

  
 ** &-& **

  
Sanada paused the video. “Yukimura and I tried this pose once. Yukimura’s leg fell asleep. I don’t suggest trying it unless you’re certain Jirou is limber enough to rotate his leg completely into position. Otherwise, his leg will probably fall asleep too.” The video resumed.

Atobe didn’t think the pink tint would ever leave his cheeks. He’d been sitting with Sanada for the better part of an hour, watching porn as if it were a tennis technique video. The way Sanada spoke, it might as well have been. Atobe was thankful for Sanada’s commentary, though. If Sanada weren’t constantly mentioning various experiments he tried with Yukimura, Atobe might’ve had to excuse himself from the room a few times to compose himself. As it was, any excitement the video generated was promptly neutralized by Sanada’s droning.

Sanada paused the video again. “For this position, you’re going to need extra lubricant. I have included four bottles in the bag. Two of them are unscented. One is flavored. One is motion-reactive. I suggest saving the fourth until you’re more comfortable and Jirou is loose enough.” Sanada resumed the video.

“What flavor?” Atobe asked.

“Grape. Why?”

Atobe reached into the bag and removed the flavored lubricant. “Jirou does not enjoy grape. Do you have raspberry?” Atobe was very proud that his voice no longer rattled when he spoke of sex and Jirou in the same sentence.

“Raspberry is Yukimura’s favorite. You cannot have it.” Sanada sifted through a stack on the floor. “I have blueberry and cherry.”

“Blueberry.”

“So you know, this particular brand can stain.”

Jirou liked blueberry better than cherry. “How long does it take to come off?”

Sanada stopped, thinking. “It was about a week for Yukimura, though I scrub a bit harder so it only lasted a few days for me.”

“Fine. Blueberry, then.”

Sanada tossed Atobe the lubricant and resumed the video.

  
 ** &-& **

  
At the end of the two hour “film,” Atobe was no longer blushing. Instead, he was critically inspecting Sanada’s supply of nipple clamps. “This one,” Atobe said, holding up a silver clamp set with a considerable length of chain. He put it in his bag.

“We confiscate those off of Yagyuu about every three weeks.” Sanada paused and, at Atobe’s look, explained, “We do not allow anything unrelated to tennis to transpire on the courts or in the clubhouses. It detracts from professionalism.”

Atobe suspected the same rules did not apply to Sanada and Yukimura. It was an interesting rule, though, and might be beneficial at Hyoutei. Oshitari was far too loud some days and his screaming scared the freshmen walking by the regulars’ clubhouse. Rumors were beginning to circulate that Atobe exacted great punishments for those who slacked off during practice. Atobe suspected those rumors would follow him into high school.

Sanada’s phone rang. “Yes? No, I didn’t.” Sanada looked at Atobe. “I thought it was too early. Oh, I see.” Sanada moved back to the floor and removed a rollaway box from under his bed. “I’ll add it to the bag.” Sanada smiled, a light, soft expression. “I’ll see you tonight, then.” Sanada set the phone aside and opened the box.

“What is that?” Atobe’s eyes widened.

“This,” Sanada said, holding up the long, orange object, “is a plastic penis. Yukimura asked that I bring it to study group.”

“And how does that help you study?” Atobe asked the question and found, to his mortification, that he wanted to know the answer.

“Studying is best done with the anticipation of a reward.” Sanada tossed the faux phallus into his overnight bag. “This is Yukimura’s reward. Please pass me two more bottles of lubricant.”

"Ore-sama suspects Yukimura-kun will be unable to sit for several days,” Atobe laughed. His laughter dimmed when Sanada looked away, blushing. It was time for Atobe to leave. “Ore-sama appreciates your efforts, Sanada. We will not speak of this again.”

“No,” Sanada agreed, his face still pink, “we won’t.”


End file.
